Talk:Inheritance (book)
Suspicion of Greeni's heritage If you pay close attention to the image that was released a few days ago, and compare it to the official image of Glaedr, you will recognize similarities. I believe that Greeni, is either a son or grandson of Glaedr Drottinnsaer 10:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Drottinnsaer 3/25/11 4:07am :I think that Glaedr would have mentioned if his son/grandson was still alive, but I agree, it would be an interesting plot twist. --Gilderien Talk| 11:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a possibility. But we don't know. Plus Palencar's pics all have similarities.IbrithilKai777 17:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::In Tolkien, the elves could not differentiate mortals. Why should we be able to with immortals?--Gilderien Talk| 21:05, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I happen to think that Saphira and Greeni look far too similar to be just a coincidence. He does have some similarities to Glaedr, as does Thorn, but Greeni almost looks like Saphira's twin. Which is my theory; siblings. -- SwordserBuddy, 16:21, August 27, 2011 —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 68.3.120.241 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 16:21, August 27, 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). :::::i respect everyones theories but don't humans look similar as well? that doesn't mean were all related i think that he photoshopped pieces of his old dragon pics he made because he was simply too lazy to make a 4th one....Anthony ellis 19:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Didn't oromis say that vervada only gave one egg to the elves? Vikoloko 12:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Title Wait, wait wait, hold ON. We wait MONTHS for this mysterious title to come out, only following the fact that it has something to do with "inheritance" and supposedly starts with the letter E. Then the cover and title come out, and we learn the title actually IS "Inheritance"?! I congratulate you on your complete utilization of creative imagination, Christopher Paolini. \:| ICame2Play 14:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well now we obviously have an answer shurtagal 17:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Nasuada in Angela's Prophecy Well, in Brisingr it was mentioned that Nasuada was of royal descent and Christopher Paolini did display a good chemistry between them. Just saying, Arya's not the only candidate for Eragon's love. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Ajsanaje1 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 06:35, June 2, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :Yeah buy that would be WAY too simple theres something CP is not telling us plus that wouldn't Saphira have chemistry with Nasuada as well and thats kinda creepy so i believe a new character in book 4 is gonna come out that Eragon is gonna go insane for plus that he could have any other chick elf in Du WeldenVarden anyways so if he wants an elf he should go for it... plus that the way CP portrayed Birgit made her sound like a stalker and a rapist... :Anthony ellis 18:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :You've got a point with the stalker... rapist perhaps not so much, but he did portray her as a bit of a creeper.... but what's that got to do with Eragon's love? ::because shes a canidate for eragon. 19:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Roran's Death In alagaesia.com there's a preview of book four in which a wall is falling. Roran Was trying to run away but realizes he won't make it in time, the preview finishes "he gave a wry smile and the wall fell." Daniel-elda 17:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :That's right. But he probably survives this incident, since he's alive later in chapter King Cat. --Weas-El ✉ 18:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Whoa Whoa Whoa... your saying Roran might die? come on man! he's one of the candidates for being the forth dragon rider and he's a father now so he's not gonna die that easy plus all the crap he's been through. and another thing people can survive a wall falling on them... Anthony ellis 18:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Nuuuu they can't kill Roran!!! Though it would definately be a very sad death... in which case I can see why he would die, kind of like how in Harry Potter, Fred dies (sorry if anyone hasn't seen the last movie or read the last book); it makes things sad without totally destroying the story, like of Arya, Saphira, or Eragon died :/ :::man you ruined it i was gonna read the harry potter serires but thats not the reason for this comment just a little thing about roran dying even though we already know what happens he isnt gonna die and aabandon katrina there i said it. 19:43, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Greeni's egg Will a member of the Varden rescue Greeni's egg —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 90.209.204.14 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 16:03, September 7, 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). :To whoever wrote this seeing as you didn't sign it probably Arya will go in or maybe Roran who knows a good twist to the plot would be that Nasuada goes in herself gets the egg and it hatches for her and her and Eragon get together then each dragon and rider has a mate... Anthony ellis 18:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) What's next? Everyone has been talking about the end of the Inheritance cycle but what people should be asking is WHATS NEXT? i mean really now that its over whats going to happen in Alagaësia? will there be a possible book 5? or what a about a prequel of the rise of Galbatorix or maybe a new enemy that arises in another land south or even east of Alagaësia and how about some civil wars maybe the people were stupid enough to like Galbatorix and want him back and attack the new empire (the Varden) if Galbatorix even dies... so really... WHATS NEXT?... Anthony ellis 19:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :CP has said that this is the end of the Inheritance cycle, but probably not for Alagaësia...--Gilderien Talk| 19:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, CP said in the note to readers that he wasn't going to abandon Alagaesia. I'm hoping he'll expand on Murtagh and Nausuada and more on Angela!! Love that girl! -- annlayc :I really hope that Murtagh is in the next next books about Alagaësia. He was my favourite character. But I was really disappointed with the ending of Inheritance. No closure for me. Paolini might have done it that way so us suckers will go and buy the next book that comes out pertaining to Alagaësia. Eh, If any more come out I'll buy them. AkurnaSkulblaka 02:08, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Snalgli for Two- Eragon, Snail Vanquisher Ha! You gotta read this chapter. Snail Bacon. Eragon Shadeslayer, Snail Vanquisher! Could the first Eragon and his dragon, Bid'duam still be alive? In the books they never mention how or when or even of the first Eragon died. I think he's still alive and could be the one that told the werecats about the Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls. In an interveiw with Paolini the guy asked if Eragon the first and Bid'duam could still be alive. Paolini answered with a simple, "No comment." I think my suspicions may be correct. It only makes sense. I think he's hiding somewhere on Vroenguard. I guess I'll fing out. I'm already almost done with the book. I'm in the chapter: Lacuna, Part the First. I hope Eragin the first is still alive. Murtagh & Nasuada...in love. In book 1 I think Murtagh showed some feelings for nasuada. In the fourth I think after Galbatorix dies that Murtagh and Nasuada get married. not possible. Murtagh goes off to live by himself in solitude, also nasuada probabllly wouldn't get to close to him since it would hurt her reputation as ruler of algaesia getting married to the horrible villain murtagh, however in the 5th book there might be a side where murtagh has a life of non-solitude, although unlikely. Aroughs (Chapter) Within the chapter section of this page, the link that is supposed to redirect you to Aroughs the Chapter in Inheritance, redirects you instead to Aroughs the article about the city. Can anyone fix this please? --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 02:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : by Wyvern Rex. --Gilderien Talk| 21:31, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Many thanks!! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 05:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Seven Words All right, so I know that there were some mysteries that weren't solved and maybe Christopher Paolini is keeping hanging to be revealed to us later on still. But there was one thing I was expecting to learn the answer to, that seemed it should be important, and, unless I'm mistaken, never came up in Inheritance. I'm sure we all recall, back in Eragon, when Brom died, he told Eragon seven words in the Ancient Language then, in an even quieter voice, told him what they meant. He also told him only to use them in the hour of his greatest need. Yet, unless I'm very much mistaken, this just never came up in Inheritance. Or am I totally missing something? ProfessorTofty 23:24, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :No, CP has stated that he was going to include them but couldn't fit them in. remeber, Eragon has his whole life ahead of him, and plenty of difficult situations are bound to come up.--Gilderien Talk| 21:28, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Hm. Okay, fair enough. Thanks. Could you point where to where it was that he said that, though, if possible? I'd be interested in reading whatever else he said in that particular interview. ProfessorTofty 00:11, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::All the links you need are here.--Wyvern Rex. 12:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: I know this is a dead conversation but, that argument is flawed, a general rule in writing is never saying more then needs to be said for the sake of mood, or implication. Which is rather then describing every step a character makes, they will just mention them going. The argument that Eragon has his whole life ahead of him really does not work without ignoring that rule, there are plenty of cases of just mentioning something as an oddity, but in the case of those words, those "seven words", they are an implication. :::-ehnfuebfueb was here :::would you just wait for the next set of books in algaesia, all questions will probablly get slight answers in the 5th book Deus Ex Machina Does it seem to anyone else like a "deus ex machina"? I mean, for the entire series, everyone's been talking about how powerful Galbatorix is, then a magic spear that can kill him almost literally falls into Eragon's lap? Please remember to sign when you edit. And yes, apparently a cop-out spear can suddenly fall into the hands of the heroes right when they need it. And of course it was in the care of an almost- never mentioned village, since God forbid it be in the hands of someone like Murtagh or Barst. ICame2Play (talk) 13:35, October 11, 2012 (UTC)